Ciel Kidnapped!
by Wolf Vantas
Summary: hello guys! I was bored so I made this enjoy!


At the Phantomhive mansion, Ciel Phantomhive was in his room playing chess by himself. No one was in his room, the room was dark. Ciel was not in his normal day mood, he was worse than normal. He had a nightmare last night about his family and now is hallucinating. He looked up and the he saw the whole room was on fire. He saw himself as a child scared of the fire. The young terrified child kept on shouting,

"Mummy! Daddy!" tears dropped down the child's face; Ciel had a tear drop from his eye. The vision faded away and Ciel looked down and said to himself,

"Mother….Father…" Suddenly, the lights turned on from nothing. Someone knocked on the door. The person opened the door; it was Ciel's trusting loyal butler Sebastian.

"Young master, why is the power out? You should at least light a candle." Sebastian said.

"No…" replied Ciel,

"I'm sorry for bothering you then, I made you dinner though." Sebastian said as he puts a plate of food down in front of Ciel. Sebastian bowed to Ciel then walks to the door and opens it and leaves the room. Ciel looks down at his plate and saw a delicious salad and meat.

When Ciel finished his dinner, he got up out of his seat and went to bed. He slowly closed his eyes and slept, He had a terrible nightmare though. His past bothered his dream which transformed it into a terrible nightmare. Ciel was terrified as he saw the past all over again. As he was about to wake up, someone put a rag over Ciel's mouth which put him to sleep again. The person dragged Ciel out of bed and picked him up and escaped the mansion without being spotted by anyone.

The next morning, Sebastian knocked on Ciel's door and opened it.

"Morning young-"Sebastian froze as he saw his master missing! Sebastian saw the window was opened! He jumped out of the window and saw Pluto. Sebastian sighed and said,

"I'm afraid I need your help. We need to get clothes on you though." He grabbed a suit and put it on Pluto.

"Now smell your way to my young master." Sebastian saw Ciel's eye patch hanging on a branch. He took it and gave it to Pluto. Pluto smelt it and ran forwards at the sent, Sebastian followed.

Ciel woke up blindfolded, he couldn't move and he knows why, he is tied up so he's kidnapped again. He heard a familiar voice,

"Good job! You kidnapped Ciel Phantomhive! You're so useful!" the person said.

"It's my job, you're my master" Replied another person with a familiar voice.

"Thank you so much Claude!" replied the other person. As soon as Ciel heard the name of a person he knew, he knows exacting who the other one is. It was Alois Trancy. Ciel tried to speak but he was gagged which made this whole situation a lot worse than it is.

"Huh Ciel? Are you speaking? I'm afraid you can't though" Said Alois and smiled. Claude removed the blindfold, Ciel saw Alois in front of him smiling.

"Morning sunshine" Alois said. Ciel struggled a bit but couldn't free himself; he's useless at this state. He needs his butler.

"Claude, remove Ciel's rag around his mouth. It's kind of getting boring" Said Alois. Claude removed the rag off of Ciel.

"Hello Phantomhive" said Alois,

"Really…you kidnapped me again…" complained Ciel, Alois shrugged and replied,

"Yep, I was bored as hell though. And I still am so…" Alois kicked Ciel's face just from boredom. Ciel bled a bit. Suddenly, Ciel was free by thin air, it was Sebastian. Sebastian jumped through the window behind Alois and Claude. Alois panicked but then grabs Ciel's wrist and drags him outside.

When Ciel and Alois was outside, Ciel was trying to free himself from Alois's grip. It was very tight though. Alois ran faster dragging Ciel with him. Ciel broke free and ran but Alois catches up and pinned Ciel to a wall.

"You're going nowhere Phantomhive!" Shouted Alois and punched Ciel in the stomach and knees his face! Ciel fell on his knees in pain. Suddenly, Alois felt a tap on his right arm. He turns and it was Sebastian. Alois felt fear all in his body and ran! Sebastian grabbed on Alois's jacket! Alois took his jacket off in a rush and runs again! Sebastian drops the jacket in anger and chases Alois!

"Claude!? Where are you!?" shouted Alois still running! Sebastian tackled Alois and punched his face! Alois stood up shaking in pain from the punch and runs away! Sebastian slowly walks up to Ciel; he picked Ciel up and slowly walks to his mansion.

When they were at Ciel's mansion. Sebastian put Ciel in his bed and blows out the candles and leaves the room.

THE END!


End file.
